Question: Convert $\dfrac{106}{27}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $106 \div 27 = {3}\ \text{ R } {25}$ So the improper fraction has $3$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${3} \times \dfrac{27}{27} = {\dfrac{81}{27}}$ This quotient $3$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $25$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{25}}{27}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${3}\ {\dfrac{25}{27}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{81}{27}} + {\dfrac{25}{27}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{106}{27}$.